


If You're Not Here, I'm Not Breathing (Hold On Tight, I'll Stop The Bleeding)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [70]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Post-OWCA Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:52:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "Perry the Platypus," he says again, "you'rehurt."





	If You're Not Here, I'm Not Breathing (Hold On Tight, I'll Stop The Bleeding)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ringwinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringwinning/gifts).



> I wanted to write hurt/comfort.

You did it. Your _team_ did it. Evil scientist thwarted, world safe, job done. You'd smile if it weren't so hard to focus. Turning to Heinz, you-

* * *

"Perry the Platypus?"

Growling halfheartedly at the finger prodding your face, you open your eyes, and even that's almost too much effort. Between today's mission and the lack of sleep the last few days, you're exhausted. All you want to do is sleep...

"Come on, Perry the Platypus, wake up," Heinz pleads, shaking your shoulders.

You groan, resigning yourself to it. Forcing your eyes to focus, you see him kneeling over you, gaze soft in a way you're not used to. He reeks of blood, the stench of it overpowering. Is he injured? You scan his usual black shirt for any sign of blood, knowing he wears them to hide it, knowing the lack of it means nothing.

"Perry the Platypus," he says again, "you're _hurt_." His voice cracks on the last word, fear and worry slipping through. The last thing you want to do is worry him.

Lifting your paw, you-

"Shh, don't move," he says, pushing it back down. "You're... you're not doing so good. You're hurt. I-" Closing his eyes, he swallows. "I sent Harry to get your _car_. The others went with him." His hand curls around your paw, threading your fingers together. "We're alone."

_You don't have to pretend_ , he means.

Why would you-

A wave of pain crashes over you, all the aches and wounds you'd been ignoring until now, and a whimper escapes your throat. That's why.

"I've got you," he says, squeezing your paw tight, and you make yourself focus only on that. The solidity of his hand, the welcome pressure, the warmth of him. A foundation you can rely on.

Slowly, with effort, you push back the pain and blink up at him. Your (former) nemesis, your lifelong enemy, your most trusted ally. What do you have to worry about, with your life in his hands? Nothing, that's what. Your fingers twitch against his palm.

He exhales, deep blue eyes meeting yours. "Stay focused on me, okay, Perry the Platypus? I need you to trust me. You're... _hurt_... but you'll be okay, I'm sure of it. Just stay with me." Curling a hand around the back of your neck, he presses your foreheads together. "And don't _look_ , it's not pretty."

So, of course, you do.

_That explains why you can smell so much blood_ , some distant part of your mind notes.

Your normally pristine fur is matted with it, from the three large gashes across your chest and stomach, exposing - oh _fuck_ \- your guts, oddly pink where you're used to teal. Twisted shards of metal protrude from your side, pain lancing through your nerves with every twitch. You can't feel your tail. How-

"Shrapnel," he says, like that explains it. "From her _inator_. I thought you were going to dodge it all, Perry the Platypus, but you- You were too _slow_ ," he finishes, clutching your paw.

_Too tired_ , you think.

"Is this an off day or something? Because you're usually... Anyway. I'm leaving it all _there_ until I can be sure it didn't hit an _artery_ , because that's not fun, let me tell you."

Implying he's been there before. With his life, his backstories, you can believe it.

You exhale out a shaky breath and close your eyes. After the day, week, year, _life_ , you've had, you're exhausted.

"Perry the Platypus," he says, yet again, frantically tapping the side of your face until you whine. "Don't you _dare_ die on me, come on, stay awake. _Please_." His voice cracks again, and you can hear the anguish he's only barely keeping back. You're not the only one who's been putting on a brave front for your team.

Somehow, it feels worse when Heinz does it. He's been through so much in his life, fought for so long just to get where he is, been _so strong_ , that you hate asking more of him.

Pushing aside the guilt, you squeeze his hand as tight as you can.

He smiles through the tears welling in his ocean-blue eyes, returning the pressure. "You'll be okay," he repeats, like saying it can make it come true. "Just hold on, alright? They'll be back... now, I guess, that must be them."

Wind blows around you as Harry parks, barely an arms length away and forever out of reach.

Turning to face them, Heinz wipes a bloodied hand off on his shirt and opens the back, rummaging around inside. "Where did you put your first aid kit- Oh." He pulls out a pristine white lab coat, and tears strips off. "Why _do_ you have one of my lab coats, Perry the Platypus? No, don't answer that, I don't think I want to know." Wrapping strips around the first of the shrapnel shards, he ties it tight enough that you hiss in pain. "Sorry, Perry the Platypus. Not much I can do."

You nod, gritting your teeth as he works on the next one. Putting on a stoic mask for your team. Can't let them _worry_.

"There," he says, wrapping you around the wadded-up remnants of fabric, wettened with the water you try to keep handy. "That should hold long enough for, well, doesn't matter. You're going to be fine."

Is he trying to convince you or himself?

Tugging his hand free, despite your weak protests, he slides it under your shoulders as he picks you up gently, cradling you against his solid chest. Here, surrounded by his steady heartbeat and strong arms and comforting warmth, you're safe.

You reach up with your working paw and hook your fingers over his collar, eyes falling shut. It's been so long since you've _slept_.

Another prod, and you growl. " _Sorry_ , Perry the Platypus," he says, not apologetic in the least, "but you're not sleeping until I know you're okay. Harry... Let's go to my apartment. I can fix him, but I need my _inators_."

**Author's Note:**

> Perry survives, don't worry. It's a _bit_ of a handwave but I'm sure OWCA went to the effort to make their agents able to survive a lot (such as blood loss). Replacing (trained) agents has gotta be expensive, cheaper to keep them alive. Also Heinz has almost certainly dealt with similar injuries before.
> 
> Title from [Always](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JQYqlvRl90) by Blacklistt.
> 
> Prompts used:
>
>> September 7: Ouch! Whether they’ve suffered a skinned knee or a more serious injury, this character could use a little help from a friend or partner right about now. (500 words)
>> 
>> September 20: This character is burned out - spiritually, emotionally, and/or physically. They can’t go another step today. Alone or with help, they need time and space to recuperate. Fluffy or angsty - you choose! (500 words)
> 
> Thanks, Ring, for helping me narrow down which hurt/comfort prompts to write (also the title (also the ending))! And thanks to Plague for the medical advice.


End file.
